Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by IWillNeverStopFangirling
Summary: Pitch is back and Manny believes that the Guardians need help, so he introduces them to Merida (Brave) Rapunzel (Tangled) and Hiccup (HTTYD) Oh and Pitch has been recruiting! Read to find out more :D Guardians of the Seasons!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so yea i haven't posted anything in ages but i had a horrible attack of writers block and i couldn't get rid of it :( but then i fell in love with Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons :D and inspiration flooded back :D**

**So please review and tell me what you all think of this and whether or not i should bother continuing it :D **

* * *

Jack sprang into the air, leaving behind him a small flurry of snowflakes as well as a snow covered town.

He hadn't meant to spend so long in Burgess but when he had gotten there Jamie, his friends and another small group of children had been having a snowball fight and of course Jack hadn't been able to resist.  
Eventually though, after several hours of snow and fun the children had begun to return to their homes until just Jamie remained with Jack. Before long though, even Jamie had to go inside.

"Jamie Bennett, get yourself inside now!" Both Jamie and Jack winced at the sharp yell of Jamie's mother.

"I should go to but I don't want to." Jamie pouted at the unfairness of the grownup rules, causing a small smile to stretch across Jack's face.

"I know kiddo but as soon as possible I'll come back and then we'll have to have an even better snowball fight, if that's even possible." Jamie smirked, this idea already cheering him up.

"Winter had only just begun so you have several more months to put up with me before I have to leave in spring."

Jamie hugged Jack before returning home, leaving the winter spirit alone in the snow.

"Wind take me too the Pole!" Jack yelled to his long-time companion and as always the wind scooped up its beloved child and together they rushed along.

Soon all signs of civilization fell away and Jack was high above the clouds with nothing but the occasional plane for company, not that he minded, it was amusing to freeze the windows and watch the amazement on the passengers faces as their view was blocked in seconds by thick ice. Jack sped on, and soon even the planes were left behind.

Finally when all signs that the human race even existed had gone, Jack could see the Pole rising out of the snowy landscape.

"Come on wind!" Jack called out to his invisible friend and felt the wind increase its speed as it responded to his cry.

The always open window that had been designated as Jack's entrance to the Pole (Jack has a thing against using doors) was wide open, granting Jack entry to the Pole and with a shout of warning to anyone standing near the window Jack prepared to fly through but a flash of blue and a sudden wave of heat stopped him in his tracks.

Stopping the wind Jack paused and looked around, there was nothing nearby that could create that sort of heat in the middle of the frozen wasteland, well not that he knew of anyway.

Suddenly the world around him turned dark and Jack had a random irrational fear that the sun was going out.

The rush of air around him, the quiet warning from the wind all added up to something very large, very dangerous and just above him!

With a whisper to the wind Jack soared upwards and with the help of his staff he shot ice at the dark shape above him.

Jack smirked as a bellowing roar seemed to shake the earth, he took that as a sure sign he had hit his target. His smirk faded as wind urgently pulled him along, away from the now-furious unknown enemy. Jack could feel the breath of the furious creature tickling the soles if his bare feet, making him giggle and panic at the same time. With a final push from wind Jack was through his window and in the safety of the Pole where he lay half terrified and half exhilarated at North's feet.

"Jack what have you been doing?" North's thick accent only made Jack laugh harder (in his current terrified/hysterical state everything seemed funny)

"Jack what is funny." North leaned over the winter spirit, his dark brows furrowed in confusion and worry.

"Is there a problem, North?" The new voice made Jack pause in his laughter and glance up.

A thin boy with messy brown hair and grass green eyes stood at the base of the globe. Jack glanced away from the boy only to look again as he registered the Viking helmet tucked under the boys arm and the furry jacket that the boy wore as well as the metal leg that replaced his right leg.

"You must be Jack, I'm Hiccup and this…" the boy stopped and looked around.

"And this is…?" Jack had gotten off of the floor and was now approaching the boy. Something seemed off about the boy. He had to be a believer; else he wouldn't have been able to find the Pole or to see Jack or North.

"Sorry this is Toothless, he's a Night Fury." Hiccup looked up and Jack followed his gaze only to see a large black dog-like shape crouched atop the globe, its large eyes fixed in Jack.

"Ackk!" Jack scrambled back, as far away from the creature as possible and closer to North's comforting presence.

"Don't worry he'll only attack if he thinks I'm in danger or if he is in danger so your safe." Jack relaxed slightly but kept his eyes locked on the black creature and just for good measure he lifted his staff and held it in front of him, ready to freeze the creature and the boy to the ground the instant he felt threatened.

This was a mistake. The creature's eyes opened wide, its pupils narrowed and it let out a low hiss and prepared to leap. Jack called to the wind, and rose into the air ready to fight in defense.

"Stop! Toothless leave him!" The boy called up to the furious animal and North stepped in front of Jack and frowned at him.

"Jack, Hiccup and Toothless are friends not enemies."

"Try telling that to that 'thing' over there." Jack waved his staff in the creatures direction and unbidden a shard of ice shot from the tip and embedded itself in the globe, inches above Hiccup's head. Hiccup squealed and ducked down before standing up and blushing furiously. This was the final straw for the creature, first this cold boy threatened him and his rider then he attacks his rider! It was too much. With a roar Toothless leapt forward, teeth bared and wings unfolded.

"Toothless no! Stop!" Hiccup tried in vain to stop his friend and North swiftly pulled Jack out of the creature's way. Toothless sprang off of the walls and spat fire at Jack, setting supporting poles alight and narrowly missing any yetis who had been attracted by the noise.

Jack was shooting bolt after bolt of ice from his staff, most of them glancing off the things skin but a few piercing the skin and causing the creature to howl out in agony while the boy, Hiccup, yelled out as well. Dark spots of blood began to appear on the floor as Jack's ice wounded the beast.

Just to add to the chaos this was when the floor opened up to allow Bunny to hop up straight only the path of the raging creature.

"What the!? North!?" Bunny jumped to the side at the last second, narrowly avoiding a nasty collision.

"Toothless please stop."

"North what is happen' here?" Bunny and North dodged shards of ice and the sharp claws of the creature while keeping a close eye on the youngest Guardian, who so far was managing to hold his own.

Finally the large Russian had had enough.

"Everyone stop." His loud shout echoed through the many rooms and corridors of the Pole causing many yetis and elves to stop what they were doing instantly. In the globe room there was dead silence for a moment. Then the winged- creature stopped its mad chase and crouched down beside the brown-haired boy and gently nuzzled the boy's arm. Jack landed near to North and turned his head to the Russian but kept an eye on the pacified thing.

"Thank you, now Hiccup can you explain too Jack and without any more incidents please, Pole cannot take much more."

Hiccup patted his pets head then stepped forward.

"As you know I am Hiccup, this is Toothless, he is a dragon." After this sudden bombshell there was silence as the Guardians processed this.

Jack was studying the dragon, he had seen many pictures of dragons in the many books he had read over his three hundred years but Toothless looked nothing like any of them. He was kind of cute in a weird, deadly way, with his big eyes and expressive face.

North simply gazed in wonder at the dragon, he had had an idea of what Hiccup would be bringing with him but still it was amazing.

Bunny regarded the dragon, sizing it up and imaging various scenarios where he could defeat it in a battle if it came to it.

Hiccup gave them a minute to process this before speaking again.

"We are from the island of Berk many hundred of miles from here, Berk is the only place where dragons still exist." Hiccup looked saddened for a moment a it was obvious that he cared deeply about the dragons and knowing that they were now rare was upsetting for him.

"We Vikings reckon-" seeing Jack's incredulous look Hiccup sighed and deviated from his original point.

"Berk is also the only place where Vikings still exist as well; we found the island hundreds and hundreds of years ago and decided to stay."

Jack frowned slightly; he didn't like all of these secret that were only now coming to light.

"As I was saying, we think that dragon once existed every where but with more and more dragon killers they had to find some where safe to live and then they found Berk and it was perfect for them." Toothless crooned as Hiccup absentmindedly scratched his thick, scaly skin.

"A few hundred years after the dragons found Berk the Vikings found it also and for many generations there was a war between the Vikings and dragons."

"Then let me guess someone came along and said 'Its k guys there friendly really' and suddenly dragons and Vikings were BFFs." Jack snapped at Hiccup, resulting in a glare from North, a supressed smile from Bunny and a deep growl from Toothless.

"Well yes, I suppose it was a little like that but a slightly more dangerous and daring than that, hence my-" Hiccup broke off and gestured to his fake leg. An awkward silence ensured none of the present Guardians knew what to say. What can you say without sounding patronizing or unsympathetic?

Luckily before the atmosphere of the room could become any tenser there was a flutter of wings and Tooth darted through the doorway with Baby Tooth and several of her sisters by her side.

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late… oh my goodness what is that?!" Tooth noticed Toothless and immediately her fairies swarmed around her ready to protect her from the unknown creature.

"If only you'd been here a few moments earlier Tooth, we just went over this." Jack grinned at Tooth who looked confused.

For the second time Hiccup started to explain.

"Wait perhaps we should wait for Sandy- he is coming isn't he? - before Hiccup explains it all over again." Jack glanced at North who nodded slightly.

"Jack's right, we wait for Sandy! Come Hiccup you must try eggnog, it is heavenly." North pulled a protesting Hiccup away with a curious Toothless following.

* * *

**Terrible ending i know but if you all like it then the next chappie should be up in a day :)**

**Sorry if anyone seemed OOC but im not very good at making characters seem like they do in movies/books, its something i need to work on :)**

**Hiccups reason for being at the Pole is revealed in the next chappie :)**

**So please review and leave your thoughts :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is really late and I'm sorry :( but I'm having a lot of trouble writing at the mo, I never seem to have time and when I do I hate a everything that I have just written :( the amount of timess I rewrote this :(**

**Ignore any mistakes I was tired when I write this and I was desperate for sleep**

**Pitch makes his first appearance as does a mystery guest! Ten points if you guess who she is :)**

**Also I now have tumblr *cheers loudly* so if anyone wants to find and follow me (I'll really appreciate it) my user username is iwillneverstopfangirling (sound familiar :P)**

**Anyway I will shut up and let you read now :D**

**One last thing :) enjoy and please review! It really encourages me to write and I need some encouragement right now :) **

* * *

Pitch lay curled up in the darkest corners of the world, places where the light of the sun almost never reached.

After the battle with the Guardians he had been dragged, kicking and screaming back into his lair, by the very nightmares he had exercised such control over.

The treacherous nightmares had then plagued his sleep with the worst of night terrors, all the while battering his body relentlessly.

Finally when the nightmares had grown bored of torturing him they had left Pitch a broken, trembling shell of his former self.

It had taken several months and the constant idea of revenge, a particularly bloody and painful revenge, before Pitch had been back to the power-hungry being he had been before.

He hadn't done it alone though.

Days after the nightmares had left him to die, Pitch's agony filled life had been intruded upon by an old lady.

Slowly she nursed him back to health with a mix of magic, herbs and the promise of revenge.

Now that he was healed the (ex) Nightmare King and the old witch begun to concoct a plan. A particularly bloody and evil plan.

* * *

Jack frowned as he watched the Russian, the boy and his dragon leave. He hated how there was a whole other world he hadn't known about. For goodness sake there were still Vikings and dragons in the world!

"Jack, was that a dragon!?" Tooth placed her hand on Jack's shoulder and watched them leave the room as well.

"Well yes… wait until Sandy gets here then everything will hopefully be explained."

Jack sighed before settling himself on one of the sofas.

"Might as well make your self comfy, i dunno how long Sandy will keep us waiting but those three will be back as soon as Hiccup realises how disgusting eggnog is." Jack shuddered as he remembered his own first time with the drink.

Tooth and Bunny shared an amused look (Jack's first experience with the strong, alcoholic drink had been very funny) then both relaxed onto the nearest seat.

What I don't get is why the boy is here and how he can see us." Bunny broke the silence as he spoke what had been on all of their minds.

"He must be a believer to be able to see us and to have gotten here, but if we had any believers in this Berk place then it would show on the Globe." Jack pointed out and when Bunny and Tooth failed to come up with any answers silence fell again while they waited for the final Guardian to arrive.

Not long after, the first streams of golden light that signalled Sandy's approach, were visible through the windows.

"Here comes Sandy, finally." Glad for the break in the silence the three of them rose to their feet ready to greet their old friend.

The small golden sandman drifted in through the window and landed a few feet in front of them, as soon as his feet touched the ground, images began to flash rapidly above his head, presumably his excuses for being late. This prompted groans from the gathered Guardians. Even after several hundred years with the sandman they still found it near impossible to decipher his sand pictures.

Instead they just smiled and returned to their seats to carry on waiting for North, the boy and his dragon.

Eventually North returned, with an unsteady Hiccup leaning on Toothless, at his side.

"Ahh good Sandy is here, now Hiccup if you could explain again"

So for the second time that night Hiccup told his story, pausing only to answer the Guardian's questions or too refill his mug of eggnog.

The light of the moon was beginning to stretch across the floor when finally Hiccup had finished telling his own and Toothless's story's.

There was silence for a few moments as the Guardians processed all that they had just been told.

"Yea that's great and everything but I still don't understand why you and your giant winged gecko are here, I mean did anyone send you here and if not then how did even find this place?" Jack, unsurprisingly, was first to speak.

"I was told by the moon to find the others like me." Hiccup's statement was again followed by silence, even Jack looked surprised.

Hiccup smiled slightly at their faces before expanding on his answer.

"A few months after Snoggletog-"seeing the blank looks Hiccup paused- "It's the Christmas holiday back on Berk-"North nudged Bunny and smirked.

"See Bunny even Vikings have Christmas so it is better than Easter." The room erupted into noise as North let out his booming laugh.

"Yea whatever mate, Viking continue."

"Toothless and I were flying as normal, but I remember that the moon had been visible all day and it was especially bright that night and I was in my room when the light from the moon flooded in through the window and images appeared on my floor." Hiccup paused to scratch Toothless causing the dragon to croon.

"I didn't pay much attention past glancing quickly at it as its not that fascinating but when I glanced at it again there were images in the light, and I don't mean shadows or reflections I mean actual moving pictures." Hiccup looked up at the Guardians, possibly checking to see if they were planning to call the men in white coats any time soon.

"Once I had seen the moving pictures I looked closer and the images became clearer, there were two girls and two boys, I realised that one boy was me and now I realise that the other was you." Hiccup nodded to Jack who stared back puzzled.

"You saw me when you looked at light from the moon…" Jack sounded both sceptical and concerned.

"Well yes but the man in the moon sent it to me so it must have meant something… The girls weren't familiar at all and unlike you I haven't met them or if I have then I don't remember."

"The girls what did they look like? If MIM sent you the picture with me in then maybe I know the two girls."

"Um ok one had huge, bushy hair and carried what I guessed was a bow, the other girl carried no weapon apart from a circular metal… thing i'm not sure what it was, and unlike the first girl her hair was smooth and straight, either of them sound familiar?"

Jack thought back, back to before he was Jack Frost when he was Jackson Overland, searching his memory searching for anything that matched the descriptions Hiccup had given him. Gradually after first receiving his memory things had started to return to him, the names of his friends and family, his birthday and various things like that but nothing that matched the two girls' descriptions.

"Sorry no, they don't seem familiar; if I have met them then I don't remember."

"I think we have to find them, after I saw the pictures I heard a faint voice by this point I was convinced that I was going to have to be shipped off as I feared I had gone mad." Jack smirked, he knew how that felt.

"The voice told me to seek out the others like me, it took me a week to leave Berk, despite the fact that no-one could see me I still considered it home." Hiccup's bright green eurs dulled for a second and Jack felt a pang of sympathy for the boy, but soon Hiccup lifted up his head and smiled.

"I never actually meant to leave but I was racing with Toothless when he suddenly flew off and of course I followed him, I think that MIM must have been guiding him because we arrived here just two days later and it seemed that Manny had informed North about our arrival as he was standing at the door waiting for us."

Hiccup looked inquiringly at North who nodded.

"Da, Manny simply told me to expect unusual guests."

"So Manny must be telling us to find these girls and he is trying to get the four of us together for some reason."

Jack stared at Hiccup before shifting his gaze to where the light of the moon was just visible through the window.

"So let me get this straight, Manny wants you and I to go and find two random girls neither of us have met before, either in this life or another! Yea as fun as that sounds i think I'm gonna give it a miss as I don't even know you or these mysterious girls!" Jack snapped at Hiccup, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I don't even know you yet you turn up and tell me that the man in the moon told you that we have to find these two unknown completely unfamiliar girls! Yea that's totally normal…"

Hiccup blushed slightly while Toothless growled and stepped closer to his rider.

"Yes I know its weird and totally not-normal it took me a while to get used to the idea as well but I am sure that this is what Manny wants us to do."

"I don't know you and I don't care if MIM commands it, I'm not going!" Jack glared at Hiccup daring him to argue.

"You say your not going because you don't know me but if you did know me, say if Manny told you to go with North or Bunny then would you go?"

It was a fair question and Jack paused to consider it.

"I suppose so, not happily but I would go I guess."

"Will it help if I share my story, my life and some of my afterlife with you?"

Jack considered the offer briefly before nodding.

Hiccup nodded before taking and a seat on the nearest sofa and making himself comfortable.

""I am nearly one thousand years old and Toothless is slightly older than that but I am unaware of how much older." Jack stared, he had been unaware up until now that Hiccup was immortal rather, just a lucky (or unlucky, whichever way you view it) mortal who had caught the attention of Manny, but now he was discovering that not only was he immortal he was also a lot older than Jack himself.

"I lived and died on Berk, my death came about when Berk was invaded over a century ago, the invaders wanted Berk for themselves and obviously us stubborn Vikings couldn't and wouldn't let that happen so with the help of our dragons we fought back and we were winning, although many lives, both human and dragon were lost."

Hiccup rose from his seat only to start pacing around the room with all eyes following him from wall to wall.

"Finally after almost two years of fighting their chief was prepared to leave after signing a peace treaty, so his remaining warriors and our own gathered in the great hall, with all our dragons present ready to witness the signing of the treaty… only their chief wasn't planning to sign it." Hiccup stopped his agitated pacing and retook his seat.

"He was planning one last fight in which they would beat us by killing our leader, my father Stoick but before he could, Astrid-" at the Guardians questioning faces Hiccup explained- "Astrid was my girl-friend, Fishlegs my best friend, the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut were tolerated and Snotlout was a frenemy-" as he remembered friends from long back Hiccup's eyes glazed over and his mouth stretched into a smile as he remembered times past. Jack coughed, reluctant to disturb Hiccup from his memories but also wanting him to continue. Hiccup's eyes cleared and he grinned awkwardly.

"Sorry anyway Astrid and I noticed the sword in his belt and the various other weapons attached to him and his warriors and we realised what he was planning to do and long story short we shouted out a warning the the people of Berk attacked along with their dragons and together killed most of the invaders." Hiccup absentmindedly searched Toothless as he remembered events that had happened well over a century ago.

"However their chief hadn't been killed and after seeing most of his people killed he wanted revenge so he came after Astrid and me, we were lucky enough to have Toothless other wise we would both have been killed, as it was I was was killed by him while I was protecting Astrid." Hiccup finished and there was silence, everyone stuck in their own thoughts.

"After MIM brought you back did you remember everything? Or did you have a completely blank memory?" A small part of Jack hoped that Hiccup would say he remembered none of his past when MIM brought him back as this would mean that in a way Jack hadn't been alone while he searched for his own lost memories.

"No I remembered everything, I woke up lying face down in a pile of leaves with Toothless watching over me and waiting for me to wake." Jack glared angrily at the moon, Hiccup had kept his memories while he had been forced to spend three hundred years searching and longing for them.

"Why what happened to your memories when he brought you back? I'm curious, how old are you?" Jack had to force down a smile at Hiccup's childlike curiosity.

"Nearing three hundred and twenty." This time Jack couldn't hold back a smile or a laugh as Hiccup's mouth fell open and his eyes opened wide.

"Oh and I thought I was old! So how old are you four?" Hiccup asked the oldest Guardians, all big-eyed and innocent.

"Much much older than both of you." Jack laughed again at North's diplomatically cryptic answer.

"Ok so question time for you Hiccup, why did you wake up in a pile of leaves? What happened to the invaders after you died? Could everyone see you or were you invisible?" Jack's flood of questions stopped and he looked expectantly at Hiccup.

"I woke up in the leaves because on Berk we burn our dead along with anything we wish to get rid of, and as I died during the autumn month there were leaves everywhere and people wished to burnt them with my funeral pyre along with Toothless's riding gear which I had to rebuild completely after I came back." Hiccup pointed out the riding gear that sat on Toothless's back and trailed down to his tail.

"After I woke up Toothless and I returned to the village to find that a week had passed since my death and funeral and that the invaders had all been killed as revenge for my death." Toothless let out what was probably a satisfied snot (it was hard to tell) causing Hiccup to smile slightly.

"No I was invisible to everyone except the dragons which was a huge relief if Toothless hadn't been able to see me I don't know what I would have done."

Jack sighed it was good to know (in a weird way) that at least he hadn't been the only spirit to suffer this.

"My village believed that Toothless was being ridden by a ghost after my death as he was constantly being ridden by me but they couldn't see me just my dragon who couldn't fly on his own, flying apparently on his own their attempts to rid the village of my possibly harmful ghost amused me slightly after a while though they realised that I wasn't leaving and gave up, so I suppose in a way they knew I was there though they couldn't see me."

Thinking back Jack remembered seeing a large gathering of people at his lake just days after he woke up there. At the time he had wondered what they had been doing, they all looked so sad, one girl especially had clung to the tearful woman beside her , now Jack knew it had been is own funeral. Those people had had no idea that he had come back and so had been unable to even guess at his presence.

"Does that answer all of your questions?" Hiccup's voice shook Jack from his thoughts.

"Yes but I'm still not sure about travelling to Manny knows where to find two girls who we don't know a d who don't know us."

"Jack, if Manny wants you to go then it is important have no doubt of that."

"I know Tooth but I don't wish to go off on a crazy adventure… actually scratch that yes I do… but an adventure that makes some semblance of sense."

"All we know so far is that there are two girls that we think Manny wish us to find but we're not absolutely certain as he's not exactly being talkative as usual."

"Jack go with Hiccup if it does turn out to be untrue then at least you will have had a good adventure and if not then you get to tell everyone that you were right." Tooth's argument made sense and made several good points.

"Fine dragon-boy I'll go with you so long as you get your overgrown snake to stop staring at me like that!" Toothless was glaring at Jack with his eyes big and not at all friendly.

"Thank the gods I was beginning to think I would have to tie you to Toothless and just fly you away." Hiccup gave out a fake sigh of relief as Jack's expression morphed to one of shock horror.

"One thing though please don't hit Toothless with any more ice shards."

Jack grinned sheepishly.

"Right then lets go!" Hiccup leapt up onto Toothless all ready to go.

"Not yet I have to say goodbye to everyone." Jack turned to the Guardians and quickly said his goodbyes before going to each individual yeti and elf and saying a heartfelt goodbye.

Ten minutes of this and Hiccup had had enough.

"For Thor's sake Jack lets get going already!"

Jack laughed before waving to the remaining elves and yetis and flying out the window.

"Hiccups gonna murder him before they even get close to those girls…"

Bunny remarked dryly as they heard the irritated Viking's shout at Jack for some reason or another.

* * *

**Again sorry that it was so late :( **

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to review *does hopeful puppy dog eyes* **

**Also if anyone has Instagram then if you want search my username **

**foreverbeliever :) it's my Rise of the Guardians account and I post pics of the movie! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry this was late… again :(**

**I was struggling to write anything for this chappie so I decided to give myself a break and just when on a superhero hype ?watching the Avengers several times and reading hundreds (no kidding) of fanfics and slowly i started to write again :D yay!**

**So again sorry :( but it here's now**

**Please follow, fave and review ?**

* * *

It was three days after leaving the Pole that the two spirits found the spirit of spring. Finding her had been a lucky accident, after spending so long in warmer counties Jack was beginning to feel ill as the warm weather affected his freezing-cold body. Refusing to tell Hiccup that he was suffering the stubborn winter spirit had continued, gradually becoming weaker and weaker until finally his body shut down and he plummeted towards the ground. In an attempt to catch the spirit Hiccup had steered Toothless into a dive, hoping that his intelligent dragon would be able to catch the falling Guardian. Luckily before Toothless's flying and agility abilities were tested Jack had been caught by an unseen force.

Jack's own wind was barely strong enough to create a small gust and so catching a falling Jack would have been impossible for it no matter how hard it tried.

Jack stirred slightly and his cerulean eyes flickered briefly before opening properly and focusing on the world around.

Jack fixed his eyes on Hiccup's "What happened?"

"You fell unconscious and your wind wasn't able to hold you while you were unconscious and so you started to fall, that's when my wind caught you." The two spirits and the dragon spun to face the owner of the unknown voice.

A pretty girl with bright green eyes and short, choppy brown hair floated easily in the air above them. A lizard of some sort most likely a chameleon was perched on her shoulder and Jack swore that somehow the lizard was giving them evils.

"I am Rapunzel, spirit of spring and this- she gestured to mean-looking chameleon on her shoulder- is Pascal."

Said chameleon proceeded to glare at them until Toothless let out a small puff of smoke causing it to blink and turn yellow before nestling as close to Rapunzel as it could.

As she comforted her chameleon Rapunzel shot Toothless a fierce glare that caused the large dragon to look sheepish (if that was even possible) "So what was a winter spirit-I presume- doing flying about in the warm currents anyway?"

Hiccup and Jack blinked before blushing and looking away (well Hiccup blushed Jack looked embarrassed.)

"Well actually we were looking for you…"

"Okay then…why me?"

"You know of MIM right?" Hiccup asked rather pointlessly.

"Of course, what spirit doesn't." It wasn't a question, every spirit did know of their distant creator even if Manny had never spoken directly to them they all just instinctively knew.

"Jack and I were sent, by Manny to find our fellow spirits, the spirit of spring and the spirit of summer, which is why we were searching for you, although we weren't planning on finding you like this…" Hiccup gestured to Jack who was relaxing quite happily into the warm wind that was currently playing with his hair while it curled around him protectively. Although each wind had their own favourite spirit, they often played with the other spirits and as a wanderer Jack had had plenty of time to familiarise himself with the various winds.

"Yes well you found me but what does Manny wish that we do once we are together and where is the spirit of summer?"

"We are unsure, Manny gave us no further instructions, we were to find you and the spirit of summer and after that we will just hope that he will tell us what we need to do next but until then it's anyone guess…"

"Yea typical Manny, being nice and clear with his messages…" Jack had left the winds embrace to join his fellow seasonal spirits.

"Jack he does his best its hard when you're not even on the same planet as everyone else." Rapunzel gently reminded Jack.

"He never tried his best with me." Jack spat bitterly. "A name that was all I got for three hundred years, no memories nothing but a name."

"No memories? You didn't remember your past life at all?" Rapunzel looked at Jack, her green eyes brimming with pity.

"Nothing just my name Jack Frost then he left me alone for the next three centuries. "

There was an awkward silence as Hiccup and Rapunzel tried and failed to think of a way to comfort the winter spirit.

Sensing the awkwardness of the situation Jack absentmindedly waved his hand in the air.

"No matter it was a long time ago, now shouldn't we be looking for this spirit of summer?"

"I don't know where she is but you realise that as seasonal spirits we can summon each other rather than searching all across the world looking for each other every time we need to talk."

Hiccup and Jack stared at Rapunzel before turning to look at each other then returning their gazes back to Rapunzel.

"You're serious! So instead of almost dying in an attempt to find you we could have just summoned you!"

Rapunzel glanced at her fellow spirits before bursting into laughter.

"This isn't funny! I can't believe that I spent three centuries alone when all I had to was to summon other spirits..." After a few moments of sulking the sprits of autumn and winter found Rapunzel's laughter to be severally infectious and soon all four spirits were laughing loudly while Toothless and Pascal just shared exasperated looks well used to their owner's strange behaviour.

Finally the three spirits managed to stop their laughter long enough to be able to hold a proper conversation.

"Rapunzel how do we summon the summer spirit, and can I call you Punzel? Your full name is a bit of a mouthful?" Rapunzel looked slightly surprised but then a broad smile split her face.

"Punzel…" She repeated the word several times, rolling it around her tongue.

"Yes I like it, Punzel it is." Again she smiled widely, prompting her fellow spirits to smile as well.

"Summoning another spirit is really easy, and I mean really easy, although it does take a little while before they arrive depending on how far they are from you."

The two boys frowned, no clearer on how to summon the summer spirit.

Rapunzel looked at the boys before sighing and shaking her head.

"The wind" Again the boys frowned and exchanged baffled looks causing Rapunzel to sigh deeply as though the answer was obvious.

"All four seasons have one major thing in common- looking at the boy's blank faces Rapunzel sighed again- the winds, each one of us can ride the winds and only we can hear them when they talk and because of this we can speak through the wind to each other, so whenever you might hear a voice in the wind it is one of the spirits, calling out to any spirits who are listening."

It made sense kinda, and Jack could remember times when he could have sworn that he heard voices but could never find the owner of the voices, this way of communicating explained the voices he had heard on the wind.

"So what exactly do we do?" Hiccup questioned Rapunzel who looked slightly puzzled.

"Well I think that you just ask the wind to pass on the message but I'm not hundred percent sure, I mean I have never tried it so…" Rapunzel shrugged and blushed as she received glares from the two boys.

"Helpful blondy…" Jack grinned playfully at Rapunzel whose face turned a delicate shade of pink at the comment and the new nickname.

"Hey I said that Punzel was fine but I didn't agree to blondy!"

"Whatever point is what do we do just yell into the wind and hope that this summer spirit hears us… that doesn't exactly sound like a great idea."

"We don't have much choice its either try Rapunzel's idea or search for a summer spirit who could be anywhere in the world."

There was silence as Jack realised the truth behind Hiccup's words.

"Fine but I am not going to be the one who starts shouting at the wind telling it to send a message to someone I don't know… "

Five minutes later and after a heated argument with Rapunzel, that was exactly what Jack was doing.

"Er hey summer spirit this is Jack Frost, spirit of winter here… if you are listening and this whole talking through the wind idea is real then could you please meet us in the skies above London?" Jack stopped talking and glanced around, waiting for something to happen, seconds after he had finished speaking there was a rush of wind and Rapunzel smiled happily.

"It actually worked; to be honest I wasn't completely sure that it would…" Jack and Hiccup both turned to stare reproachfully at the spring spirit.

"So what do we do while we wait?"

"We do our jobs" Jack grinned wickedly before pushing off from Tower Bridge where they had been perched, a small flurry of snow falling as he spun his staff and summoned his powers.

"Jack wait its spring here you can't just go spreading snow!" The spring and autumn spirits sighed heavily before they gave chase; they at least took their jobs seriously.

Meanwhile in Hawaii a young, female spirit with bright blue eyes and flame-red hair lifted her head as she heard a cry on the wind.

After she had heard the message she called to her wind and sets out for the British capital.

* * *

**I know that this was a terrible ending :( and it wasn't very long (although I thought it was longer as I wrote it) so sorry about that.**

**Please review! Seriously reviews are like drugs to me I can't get enough of them :D**

***I have changed Hiccup's age he is now nearing 1000 years old :O this might be confusing as in the earlier chappies i had him aged a lot younger but i thought that 1000 fitted better for this fanfic :) sorry for any confusion but i have updated the previous chappies now :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now that its half term here i will be updating a lot more :D so you won't have to wait so long between updates now :)  
Hope you enjoy this chappie and please review, follow and fave :D  
Sorry about any grammatical/spelling mistakes :( just ignore **

* * *

"Hey blondy I have a feeling that your wind trick-thingy worked…" Hiccup and Rapunzel heard the yell carried across to them by the wind and after sharing an uneasy look Hiccup urged Toothless towards the direction Jack's voice had come from with Rapunzel in tow.

They found the winter spirit perched atop the very tip of Big Ben, glowering down at an angry red-headed spirit.

"How dare ye!" Again Hiccup and Rapunzel exchanged looks before darting forward ready to intervene in the event of a fight. This prospect became very likely as Jack's hand tightened around his staff and in response the girl drew from a sheath on her back a large, old fashioned bow and without a glance at the weapon notched an arrow to it and aimed it at Jack's head.

Frost was beginning to creep downwards from Jack's staff, winding around the old building and creeping towards the Scottish spirit.

It was at this point that Hiccup decided that unless Manny was ok with just having three seasonal spirits, he should split the two up.

"Okay that's enough both of you stop. Now!" When he was ignored by the two furious spirits he leant forward and whispered to his mount.

"Okay Toothless lets give them something to stare at." Hiccup could feel a deep rumbling vibrating through Toothless as he prepared to release a powerful blast of fire.

Toothless opened his mouth and a jet of flame shot out, lighting up the sky and causing many Londoners far below to gaze skyward in wonder.

"Thanks buddy." Hiccup smiled as his dragon let out a self-satisfied puff of smoke.

"Seriously Hiccup, winter spirit here, next time give us a warning before you try to roast us."

"Scared of a little heat are ye?" Hiccup sighed as the rival spirits glared at each other again.

"Ok enough, you two don't like each other we get that but right now we have a bigger problem, Manny called us all together for a reason and now that we are all gathered he should tell us what why he gathered us." The four spirits looked expectantly skyward but the light from the sun prevented them from catching a glimpse of their distant creator.

When there was no reply from the remote deity the others immediately looked to Hiccup for answers. A silent but mutual agreement had placed Hiccup in the position of leader.

"Yea we should probably wait until nightfall before demanding answers… meet back here at midnight?"

The four agreed then with a rush of winds each took off to do their separate jobs in the countries that needed them.

Little did they know that a pair of intelligent but cruel had been watching them as they talked atop of Big Ben.

"Well my dear, what are they planning?" Another pair of eyes joined the first, this pair also gleamed with intelligence but their colouring was a brilliant golden with pupils as dark as the midnight sky.

"The have found the fourth and now they wait for the Man in the Moon to instruct them on what they have to do next, they are meeting here again at midnight."

Pitch Black chuckled and the figure beside him joined in, their slightly insane laughter echoing through London streets.

"When they return here tonight we shall be waiting and you can have your girl and I shall have my revenge on Frost."

Pitch formed an image from dark sand, a young boy side by side with a girl, then with a cruel smirk he crushed the sand-figures in his fist.

* * *

Jack flew over Russia spreading snow as he went and waving to an occasional believer, but his mind was far away. It was back in London, reliving the time spent with his fellow seasonal spirits.

He had met Merida a few times before and he had glimpsed Rapunzel a few times but he had never gone to speak to her and the only times he had spoken to Merida had been whenever they had traded insults as they travelled from one country to another. Hiccup, though, he had never met. He had heard of him of course the seasonal spirit who rode on a large, black 'thing' but no he had never met him in the flesh, until a few days back.

Why now did Manny want the seasonal spirits together, he had never given a sign that he cared before but now he wanted them all in the same country!

Jack sighed and shook himself from his confused thoughts before looking around him. Night had fallen a few hours back and it was only a short while until the proper night-time, already the moon was appearing in the sky lighting up the way.

"Hey wind, take me to London!" The invisible entity eagerly complied and Jack laughed aloud as he felt the familiar joy of flying.

Soon the bright lights of London appeared and the large outline of Big Ben appeared in the horizon and Jack shot towards it, spotting the dark shape that was Toothless and he could just make out the much smaller figure on his back that was Hiccup.

With a whisper to the wind Jack shot forward, gaining speed and overtaking Toothless easily, the Night Fury didn't like that and with a small blast of fire the dragon sped up and the two spirits and the dragon raced to Big Ben.

Rapunzel stood awkwardly beside the Scottish spirit who just glared ahead into the darkness.

"They should be here by now." Rapunzel couldn't stand the silence and so broke in a way that she hoped would prompt the other girl into speaking.

"Mmm" The response from Scottish girl wasn't exactly what she wanted but it was better than silence.

The silence continued for several more minutes before Rapunzel again decided to break it.

"You know we don't know anything about each other, all I know about Hiccup is that he is the spirit of autumn and he rides a dragon all I know about you is that you are the summer spirit, maybe while we are waiting for the boys we could get to know each other a little…" Rapunzel trailed off getting no answer.

The silence came back again as the two spirits stood together.

"Merida DunBroch, firstborn of the Clan DunBroch." Merida spoke this proudly and well, as though used to having to recite it.

"I'm Rapunzel and this rascal is my chameleon Pascal." Rapunzel beamed at Merida glad that finally she was getting somewhere with the Scottish spirit.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you, I mean how long have you been a spirit?"

Merida took a short while to reply and Rapunzel was about to repeat the question when the summer spirit spoke.

"I forget exactly how old, but I am about six hundred years old give or take a few decades."

Rapunzel struggled to understand Merida's thick Scottish accent but after she had deciphered the words her mouth dropped open.

"Six hundred! And I thought I was old at two hundred and thirty."

"That's nothing, I am three hundred and eighteen and Hiccup here is nearing one thousand."

Rapunzel and Merida spun around with Merida loading her bow and Rapunzel drawing her frying pan.

"Whoa whoa, just us, chill." Jack held up his arms in a submissive position and the girls sheathed their weapons (and kitchen utensils.)

The four stared at the just visible glow of the moon and when nothing amazing happened they all looked to Hiccup.

"So we just sit around and wait for MIM to send us a message which he may or may not show us."  
"Yea something like that."  
Toothless curled around the tower and Hiccup sat next to his dragon. While the two girls remained standing, keeping watch for any signs that MIM was trying to communicate with them.

The four spirits and one dragon settled down to wait for a message they weren't sure they were going to get.

* * *

Meanwhile far below them a certain bogeyman crept out of the shadows and stared up at the distant shapes perched atop of the iconic landmark.

"Are you ready to get your revenge?" Pitch turned to the woman beside him and all he could see from beneath the darkness of her cloak was a merciless smile.

"Oh yes, i have been ready for several years."

Pitch smiled then summoned his small army of nightmares from the shadows and once he and his companion were mounted on the largest of the nightmares they charged towards the unaware group of immortal teenagers.

* * *

It was Toothless who became aware of the imminent danger first. The Night Fury's head shot up and a growl became to rumble deep in his chest.

His rider sat up, wary now and cast his eyes around looking for whatever had startled his dragon.

"Hiccup what's wrong?" Jack's hand tightened unconsciously around his staff as Hiccup prepared to mount his dragon with a worried look.

Merida had her bow up and ready to fire while Rapunzel lifted her frying pan, hoping that she looked threatening.

"I don't know what it is but Toothless is bothered by something and I have a feeling that something isn't right."

The four spirits prepared to fight but when nothing appeared they started to relax and this was when the swarm of nightmares rushed at them.

After a moment of shock and mild panic the four spirits began to fight. Jack with frost and well aimed kicks, Merida with her arrows, Hiccup with Night Fury fire and Rapunzel with a frying pan and an angry chameleon.

Two figures went unnoticed in the chaos. The first was a tall slim man who clung to the shadows, and a woman in a hooded cloak.  
They watched in silence as the four fought back but once it became obvious that the spirits were beating the nightmares the took action.  
They silently crept closer to their targets and with a wave of his hand Pitch commanded the shadows to wrap around the winter spirit and his spring companion.

Jack felt his air supply being cut of and instinctively kicked out trying to free himself from the darkness that surrounded him. His leg touched something and he heard a squeak before he was kicked in return.

Jack felt only the slightest bit of relief at the knowledge that he wasn't alone in the suffocating darkness. This comforting thought was his last before he slipped into a nightmare-filled sleep.

* * *

**Not a great cliffie i know but oh well...  
Hope you all enjoyed :D  
Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two updates in two days :O this must be some kind of record for me!  
This chappie is quite short :( but there is quite a bit of Jack in pain content in it :) so if you like that then enjoy if not then be brave :D **

* * *

Jack regained consciousness only to find dark sand wrapped around his chest and covering his mouth. He kicked out weakly, trying to loosen the bonds but only succeeding in getting the sand to tighten around him.

"Now, now Jack, you mustn't try to escape." Jack froze as the familiar British voice scolded him.

"Trying to escape will only cause your friend here pain." Jack glanced around and felt his heart sink as he saw Rapunzel tied up in the same bonds of dark sand.

"That goes for you as well blondy, try to get free and Jack will suffer." Both spirits started at the new voice and watched as another figure emerged from the shadows that surrounded the dark room.

An old lady, bent double with age, hobbled over to Rapunzel and grinned down at her.

"Did you miss me flower?"

Her words meant nothing to Jack but as soon as they left her mouth Rapunzel's green eyes flew open and she tried in vain to crawl away from the old woman.

"No petal, don't try to get away, I have been searching for you for a very long time but Manny ensured that I couldn't find you, until now." The woman stroked Rapunzel's cheek and the action would have looked loving had it not been for the cruel smile that twisted her features and the fury that glittered in her eyes.

"But moth… you died when you fell from the tower?" Rapunzel sounded as though she was trying to convince herself that the words she spoke where true.

"No flower I didn't die."  
Though he knew he would regret it Jack couldn't help but to add a sarcastic comment to her statement.  
"Obviously"

The woman glared at Jack and her eyes blazed red before she uttered a few words while staring hard at the bonds that kept him tied.

Jack snorted in amusement; the lady looked pretty funny when she was concentrating. Then he felt it, an uncomfortable sensation that prickled at his hands. When he looked down at his bound wrists he couldn't hold back a horrified gasp at the fire that was licking around them.  
Now that he was aware of the heat on his hands, the pain really started.  
For a spirit of winter the heat was near unbearable and all Jack could do was squirm in his bonds and try to hold back a scream that desperately wanted loose.

"Jack!" Rapunzel's agonised cry only brought much amusement to their captors and the old lady muttered a few more words and increased the heat and fury of the fire.

Finally when he could no longer feel his hands and when they resembled lumps of burnt charcoal did the woman let the fire die out.

Although the fire died the pain in his hands remained and when he looked at them Jack's brain decided it was time to shut down.

* * *

Rapunzel stared in horror as Jack's eyes widened as he looked down at his burnt appendages before is body shuddered and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Nicely done my dear" The tall man who was draped in shadows looked down at the unconscious winter spirit before aiming a hard kick at the boy's ribs.

Jack's limp body curled up tighter before relaxing again.

"Stop! Don't hurt him please!" Despite not having known the spirit long, knowing that he was suffering because of her and a woman she had once loved was almost more than Rapunzel could stand.

"Oh my flower, he will suffer a lot more before Pitch here kills him and there is nothing you can do to change that."

Rapunzel had to force down a sob as the shadowed man, Pitch, spoke gently to a large horse that seemed to be made from the same substance that was currently restraining her. The horse-creature came forward and in a movement that was almost kind, nuzzled the lifeless boy's hair, instantly Jack cried out, his body tensing and his limbs jerking out spasmodically.

"Ah, the power of nightmares" The man smiled as he looked down on the sleeping boy.

The three continued to watch as Jack fought some unknown horror in his sleep.

Desperate to distract the two from Jack's vulnerable body Rapunzel thought over what had been said.

"You said earlier that you didn't die when you fell, if you didn't die then what happened to you?"

This question had the desired effect as both Pitch and her fake mother turned to face her.

"I am a witch, you foolish girl when I fell I cast a spell that kept me in a stasis state although it didn't prevent me from aging as you can see… which is why I need you my petal."  
Rapunzel stared at the woman who she had used to love and it all made sense in her mind, her mother had managed to keep herself from dying and had searched for her almost three centuries but had been unable to thanks to MIM but now that she had found her 'flower' she was going to use her powers again but she no longer had her hair which had contained the drop of the sun and thus her powers.

"You want to use my hair to make yourself young again but as you know Eugene cut my hair off when you tried to imprison me for the second time."

"Oh my dear your hair didn't contain your power, you contain the power, yes your hair was the easiest way for others to use your powers but it was by no means the only way."

Rapunzel cursed inside her head, she had known this after all she had healed Eugene after he had been stabbed but she was counting on Gothel not to have known this.

"Another way that your powers can be used is through your tears, which is why we have Jack here." Rapunzel looked back at the limp spirit and slowly she began to piece together what Gothel and Pitch were planning.

"Pitch will torture the winter child and when he is at death's door you will heal him and at the same time provide me with the tears that will bring back my youth and beauty." Rapunzel stared in horror at the woman she had loved so dearly.

"Then when I am young and beautiful again and the boy is healed we can repeat the entire process!"

A terrified scream pulled Rapunzel from the shock that had enveloped her as Gothel had revealed their plan.

Jack was convulsing on the floor, screaming as his nightmares reached their peak.

Pitch muttered a few words and the nightmares that surrounded Jack slunk off reluctantly and as soon as they had vanished back into the shadows, Jack's body relaxed noticeably and his terrified screaming stopped.

"He was much more fun when he was being tortured but never mind, its time to wake him up I think."

Pitch bared his strangely-sharp teeth before manipulating the nightmare sand that still hovered above Jack's head.

As Jack's eyes flickered open slowly, Rapunzel glanced at Gothel who had an eager smile stretched across her face; Pitch too had a pitiless smile etched into his features, looking back to Jack who was now blinking his eyes rapidly to get rid of any remaining nightmare sand. As Pitch's and Gothel's eyes gleamed with the promise of more pain to come Rapunzel internally begged their fellow spirits, the Guardians, Manny and anyone else she could think of to save them from whatever they would have to face next.

* * *

**I said it was short :/ I'm not sure if in Tangled Gothel was actually a witch but in the Brother's Grimm story that Tangled was based on she is so in this fanfic she is a witch :)**

**Next update should be soon! And pretty please review! every new review makes me so happy :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while (again) **

**Hope you enjoy and please review, follow and fave! It's very much appreciated!**

* * *

As suddenly as they had come, the attacking nightmares had vanished into the shadows, leaving Merida and Hiccup breathless.

"Hiccup, are you ok, Rapunzel, Jack you two ok?" Merida's eyes flickered to the Viking, who was checking over his dragon for any injuries, before they darted around looking for any signs of the winter and spring.

"Hiccup if ya not to busy wit your dragon, then can ye tell me where the others are?"

Hiccup dragged his eyes away from the dozens of cuts that littered Toothless's side, to scan the area for any signs of a white-haired boy or a girl with short brown hair.

"No, I can't see them, I will have a fly around on Toothless and see if we can see them, while you stay here and see if they return."

Hiccup climbed atop of his dragon and shot Merida a reassuring smile before taking off into the dark.

"Great, stay here and wait for them… thanks Hiccup what a glamorous job I get." Merida settled down for a long wait, she had no idea as to where the two missing spirits could be but she had a feeling that her and Hiccup wouldn't be seeing them for a while.

Hiccup searched the surrounding sky, hoping that he would find the two spirits but as the hours passed and he could find no sign he began to worry. Jack and Rapunzel had last been seen in a fight, it was only logical to assume that they had been taken by the enemy during the fight, whilst he and Merida had been distracted.

Eventually Hiccup had to admit defeat and turned Toothless back to where Merida would be waiting.

After several hours of waiting in vain for the others to arrive, Merida finally saw the dark shape of Toothless appearing in the horizon.

"Did you find them?" Merida didn't even wait for Toothless to land and Hiccup to dismount before she began to throw questions at the Viking.

"No, by now they will be well out of the country that is if they haven't been taken by whatever attacked us."

Merida stared at Hiccup as what he had said hit her full impact.

"What where we attacked by?"

Merida waited until Hiccup had sorted through her thick accent to the question before repeating herself.

"Do you know?"

The two spirits thought back. Whatever had attacked them was strong, black and there was lots of-whatever it was.

"I'm not sure but we need to find Jack and Rapunzel, Manny wanted us all together for a reason and we can't fulfil our purpose if we are all split up."

"If we don't even know what took them then how are we going to find them?"

Hiccup stayed silent for a moment as he puzzled it out.

"We ask Manny."

Merida looked at the moon shining large and bright in the night sky.

"Hiccup ya know as well as me that Manny rarely, if ever, replies to us, what makes you think that he will now?"

"Because he has to." Hiccup answered simply before lifting his head to stare expectantly at the moon.

Sighing heavily, Merida joined him.

The two spirits stared hard at their far-off creator, willing him to respond.

Just this once they were in luck. The moon beamed brighter, filling their world with light and making the darkness vanish almost completely. Then a deep voice echoed in their minds.

"My children, your brother and sister have been taken by Pitch and by the witch Gothel." Only one of these names were known to the spirits, who both froze at the mention of the Nightmare King.

"They are both in grave danger as the two that have them are eager for revenge and are not restrained by morals or a conscious, so hurry my children, I am unable to guide you directly where they are, however I can help you slightly, Pitch will have taken them to his lair, the location of which changes frequently, to find it turn away from the sun when it rises in the morning and the areas that is the darkest on the horizon is where his lair is most likely to be, travel only at night and avoid any nightmare or fearlings, good luck."

The light provided by the moon faded and the darkness of the night returned.

"Well at least he answered us." Hiccup was the first to speak and the he tried to see the positive side.

"So we have no idea where ta go, no idea how long we have but at least he spoke ta us." Merida spat, her blue eyes gleaming.

"We can figure it out on the way, right now the sunrise is over three hours away so we might as well get some rest and then start to plan everything."

Merida nodded her agreement and the two spent the next three hours planning how they were going to defeat Pitch and the witch, Gothel.

Finally the first golden streaks of sunlight were visible stretching across the ground.

Hiccup watched the sun rise before spinning around and fixing his eyes on the darkest point of the horizon.

"Meri there, look!"

"Meri! Really." The Scottish girl glared at the Viking boy before following his finger to the dark point.

"Come along Hic we need to get going, hurry before it goes!"

Merida pushed off and threw herself into the air, free falling for a second before the wind caught her and lifted her high into the air.

"Let's go Toothless!" Boy and dragon leapt into the air and soon joined the Scottish girl in the air.

* * *

Rapunzel held Jack close to her, gently rocking him back and forth as she started to sing.

As Rapunzel started to sing Gothel crept closer with a wicked grin on her face and a glass tube held in her wrinkled old hands.

"That's right my flower continue singing and give me back my beauty."

The song ended and Jack remained the same until the tear that had been balanced on the tip of Rapunzel's nose fell and landed on Jack's upturned face.

Two things happened after that.

Gothel gave a shriek and held the tube under Rapunzel's eyes and collected the tears as they fell while her former daughter cried over the winter spirit.

The second thing that happened was the tear sinking into Jack's skin and a beautiful golden light erupting from his skin, forming the shape of a sun. All the wounds on Jack slowly disappeared, the terrible burns on his hands slowly faded away.

"Thank you my petal, these will be enough, for now at least." Gothel drew the now full tube back to her and almost greedily drank a few drops of the golden liquid. The effect was instantaneous. The wrinkled disappeared and smooth, flawless skin took their place, the eyes lost their baggy, tired look and instead became young and bag-free.

"Oh my, I'm beautiful again! Pitch, dear look!" Gothel held her hands out and the Nightmare King took her hands in his and marvelled over the now-perfect skin.

"Well I could certainly think of a few uses of your tears, girly." Pitch leered down at Rapunzel who squirmed awkwardly and pulled Jack closer to her, protectively.

"Oh I had forgotten about him, as a reward for your… cooperation I shall leave him be… for now."

"My dear I must leave now, the children are waiting for their nightmares and I must deliver them."

Gothel nodded once, her eyes not leaving the tube still clutched in her hands.

Rapunzel glared at the slim, dark figure front of her as he turned away and vanished into the shadows.

"Ignore him my flower, he tends to be overly dramatic, but forget about him let's talk about you, how has your life been for the past… hmm how long has it been since I saw you last?"

"Two hundred years, give or take a few decades." Rapunzel spat at the witch she used to love.

"Now, now, flower that's no way to speak to your mother!" Gothel scolded her adopted daughter.

"You are not my mother!" For one if the first times in her long life Rapunzel shouted.

"My mother died, two hundred years back, she was a beloved Queen and had ruled her kingdom well with my father, the King, by her side." Rapunzel's green eyes shone with unsure tears as she finished her speech.

"You did love me once, a long time ago." For a second Rapunzel could have sworn that she saw tears sparkling in Gothel's eyes but then the witch looked up at her and the anger burning in her eyes convinced Rapunzel that she must have been mistaken.

"Punzel, you ok?" Rapunzel looked down at the sleepy spirit in her arms.

"Jack! You're ok!"

"Of course I am, you didn't think I would let a wrinkly old witch kill me did you?!"

Jack grinned at Gothel's angry snarl.

"I may be old but age has granted me wisdom winter spirit, a wisdom that you prehaps could do with having yourself, if I was you I wouldn't insult someone who could kill you with a snap of their fingers and wouldn't feel a shred of remorse."

"Maybe you are wiser but boy do you age badly. I am over three hundred years old yet I dont look a day over twenty, you on the other hand… not so much."

Gothel went to grab at Jack but at the last second pulled away and instead pulled out a large mirror from her cloak and began to carefully examine every inch of her face, pulling and pinching the skin as she searched for any sign of ageing.

"I can see some very obvious wrinkles, and your eyes especially starting to look old."

Gothel's face paled and she grabbed at the tube that held Rapunzel's tears and pulled out the stopper and dropped a few more tears onto a face.

"Hmm that's not really much better you still look old."

Rapunzel looked at Jack who was lying on her lap with a huge grin that he was trying and failing to hide.

Gothel shrieked and poured more tears onto her face, this time though she didn't stop, she continued to pour the tears onto her face which was soon shielded by golden light, completely hiding her face from Rapunzel and Jack.

The two spirits shared slightly apprehensive looks as Gothel began to shriek.

"Ahhh, Rapunzel help me, please!"

Rapunzel looked between the glowing shape of her adopted mother and Jack who was shaking his head slowly.

Gothel continued to scream but now the golden light was beginning to fade from her face.

Rapunzel and Jack both stared in shock at Gothel after all the golden light had faded from her face.

* * *

**Yea I completely failed with writting Merida's accent :/ **

**Hope you enjoyed and please review :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so bad at updating :( I just go through bouts of updating fics a lot and then i just stop and have to force myself to continue it... I call it writers block but i'm pretty sure its just laziness :/  
So sorry about this late update (haha that rhymed) but here it is now :D**

* * *

Merida and Hiccup (and Toothless) raced through air, trying to get to Pitch's lair, well what was hopefully Pitch's lair, before the sun rose fully and the lair would move and they would have to spend more time searching for it, time that they didn't have.

"Umm Merida, we might have a problem getting in."

Hiccup looked down on the dark hole that they needed to enter which was covered by a broken bed frame.

Instead of gracing Hiccup with a reply Merida landed beside the hole and with a glance at the rapidly rising sun she pulled her bow free of its sheath and used the end of it to break off the rotten planks that covered the hole. Hiccup joined her as did Toothless, who used the uninjured part of his tail to break the weak planks.

The old planks, rotten and unused to such rough treatment soon splintered and broke, falling into the dark pit.

"There we go, not a problem." Merida peered into the darkness before jumping in.

Hiccup mounted Toothless and took what could possibly be his last look at the sun before urging his dragon down into the small pit.

Hiccup could barely hold back a scream as he and his dragon plummeted downwards. The edges of the hole were too close together for Toothless to open his wings and slow their fall so they were left to fall with no promise of stopping any time soon.

Finally after what felt like hours but what was in reality only a few minutes the hole opened out and Toothless could open his wings out fully and break their descent.

"Ya took ya time Viking!"

"Sorry Scotty." Hiccup smiled apologetically when Merida glared daggers at him.

"You did start it but do you think this is it? Pitch's lair?"

Merida looked around and drew and loaded her bow as dark shapes began to surround them.

"Yea I'd say we're in the right place."

The formless shadows stopped and started to take shape, soon dozens and dozens of nightmares stood between the two spirits and their friends.

"Merida climb up Toothless and fight from up here, Toothless can fly over and you can shoot them from his back."

Merida paused to shot the few bravest nightmares who had dared to come close before leaping up into Toothless's back.

With a roar that echoed around the small cavern Toothless sprang into the air and soared over the nightmares. While Merida shot arrow after arrow into the mass of nightmares, each arrow taking one out.

"Nice shooting, now it's our turn, you know what to do bud!" Toothless roared once and shot a jet of flame at the nightmares, causing more of them to return to the shadows.

Slowly between Merida shooting arrows at them and Toothless firing (literally) at them the number of nightmares slowly began to dwindle and Toothless could fly them past and into the tunnel that would hopefully lead them to Jack and Rapunzel.

Jack was the first to speak.  
"Well it sure beats looking old."  
Gothel was staring down at her hands, wrinkle-free and small, much smaller than they had been previously.  
"I'm, I'm a child. How is this possible? Rapunzel, how is it possible?"  
Rapunzel stared down at the ancient witch who now looked like a moody and slightly scared five year old.  
"Rapunzel, your tears, they return youth to whoever they make contact with and Gothel had far more than her fair share so now she is much younger than she wanted to be."  
Rapunzel looked down at Jack who was staring awestruck at the young girl in front of them.  
"I don't want to be this young, I just wanted to be younger, not a child."  
"Where is Gothel? And why is this young child here and who is she?" Just to add more confusion to the mix, Pitch entered the room.

"Ha, yea funny story Pitch…"

"Be quiet Frost!" Pitch snapped at Jack who glared at the Nightmare King before closing his mouth.

"Pitch, this girl is Gothel."

Pitch blinked and looked down at the small girl who was keeping close to Rapunzel.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Well if you really want an answer-"

"I said be quiet!" Pitch waved a hand shadows wrapped around Jack's mouth, forcing it closed and preventing him from speaking.

"Thank you. Now Rapunzel explain who this girl is and where Gothel is."

Gothel stood up shakily, unused to her young body.

"Pitch she's not lying, I am Gothel, that brat of a winter spirit tricked me into taking more of the flower than I should have and this pathetic body is the result." Gothel glared down at her body as though she could scare it into changing back.

"Oh my dear you have made a mess haven't you." Gothel smiled at Pitch who reached out a hand and pulled her up.

"Well as long as you still have your strong mind and still have the same drive to complete what we have planned then you may stay with me however if you show a sign of acting the age your body now then I will have to get rid of you."

Gothel's eyes bulged and she stared in shock at Pitch.

"You dare threaten me! You would still be locked down here suffering from the wounds your own nightmares inflicted on you if it wasn't for me! So don't dare try to threaten me!"

"Be quiet witch, you may be very old and powerful but I am older still and far more powerful so yes I do dare to threaten you."

Pitch towered over the small girl with his nightmares by his side.

"Pitch leave her alone!" Rapunzel pushed the young Gothel behind her and glare up at Pitch.

"Honestly not even sure why I allowed you two to live, Gothel has what she wants now I could just let my nightmares kill you both."

Rapunzel looked around as Pitch's nightmares started to approach from all sides.

One nightmare paused by Pitch's side and pressed its head to his side and neighed something to its master.

Whatever it whispered (well neighed) to Pitch wasn't good as the Nightmare King immediately crumbled the messenger into formless sand, causing all nightmares near him to shy away in fear.

"How did they find us? And how did they get in?" Pitch paced restlessly, leaving Gothel, Rapunzel and Jack with no idea what he was going on about.

"Pitch, dear, what's happened? Who has found us?"

Before Pitch could reply a roaring echoed through the chamber and Jack turned to grin at Rapunzel as he realised who had invaded Pitch's lair.

"Meri, up ahead! That's where the nightmares are heading that's where we will find Jack and Rapunzel if they are here."

"And if they're not there?"

"Well we'll get to that if it happens."

Merida grumbled but resumed during her arrows into the mass of nightmares beneath them.

Toothless let out a blast of flame before tucking in his wings and soaring through the small gap ahead that Hiccup hoped would yield their friends.

"Come on bud!" Hiccup yelled in excitement as they soared through the gap and into a wide open cave type thing.

Pitch stared in amazement as a dark dragon soared overhead with two children on its back.

"Hiccup! Merida! Down here!"

The dragon swooped down low over Pitch's head, causing the Nightmare King to drop to the floor to prevent himself being carried off by an angry dragon.

Jack yelped as he felt sharp claws digging into his shoulders tight enough to have a strong grip but not enough to draw blood.  
"Jack take my hand and I'll pull you up." Merida was leaning dangerously over Toothless's side, holding her hand out ready to pull Jack up. Jack grabbed her hand and pedalled his legs desperately trying to push off of something, with little effort Merida pulled him up and he scrawled to get comfortable on the large, flying reptile.

"Thanks"

Merida merely grunted and leaned down again to pull Rapunzel up.

Soon all four spirits were sitting comfortably and were preparing to fly out again when Toothless's way was blocked… by dragons.

Pitch stood down below with Gothel beside him and nightmares changing shape, their bodies stretching and wings sprouting from their backs.

"Come on bud lets show him how a real dragon can fly." Toothless roared and shot fire at the dark sand dragon. The sand dragons screamed and a few returned to formless sand the others rushed forward, eager to avenge their companions.

Toothless roared a final challenge before turning and leaving the cavern with dozens of sand-dragons on his tail.

Several minutes later and Toothless tucked his wings in and soared back up through the dark tunnel that held the entrance to Pitch's lair.

The dark dragons followed close behind them only to screech in pain and fury as the sunlight hit them.

"Yes! We're out!" Hiccup punched the air as Toothless let out a stream of fire while Merida and Rapunzel shouted in glee, Jack however looked back and saw dark shadows slowly emerge from the tunnel.

"Don't celebrate just yet guys we have company."  
"Did you think it would be that easy, that I would just let you get away?" A smooth British voice interrupted their celebrations.  
"Leave now, I have no interest in fighting now and I imagine Gothel will not be wanting any more of your powers Rapunzel, so I am allowing you to leave but be warned Gothel and I are the reason that the Man in the Moon summoned you all, and in the near future you will have to face us and you will need of the skills you have learnt during your second lives to even stand a chance of coming close to defeating us." Pitch smiled at them before turning back to the tunnel he had come from.  
"Use your time wisely spirits, you do not have long." With a mocking bow and the sweeping off of an imaginary hat Pitch jumped back down the tunnel.

"I suppose it was a bit too much to hope for that rescuing the two of you was going to be all we had to do." Hiccup stared down the dark pit, all joy gone from his face. Rapunzel and Merida followed his gaze their faces also looking despairing and gloomy.

Jack being the Guardian of Fun wasn't about to sit around while people (well immortal spirits) be all moody, not if he could do anything about it.  
"What you all looking so glum about? You got me and Rapunzel out without even having to fight, well just a few nightmares, so that's something and Pitch said himself that we aren't going to be fighting them straight away so we have time to prepare so it's not as bad as it could be, all things considered, so stop looking so miserable before I have to snowflake you!"

Jack grinned and formed several snowflakes.

Hiccup looked suspiciously at the small beads of frozen water in Jack's palm. "He is right, things could have gone a lot worse."  
"Yes, the boys are right, let's celebrate instead of moping, before we all have to go and do our jobs around the world we have to spend at least an hour here talking and getting to know each other without worrying about dying or being kidnapped or anything like that, ok?"  
The three other seasonal spirits were quick to agree to this and the rest of that morning was spent atop of Big Ben watching the people of London go about their lives while the three of them shared their past lives.

* * *

**If you leave a review please leave an encouraging message (if you can think of one) that will hopefully keep me updating regularly :)  
Hope you enjoyed :D  
And well done to** **the people who guessed what had happened to Gothel :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**And award for the Worst Updater of all Time Ever goes to… IWillNeverStopFangirling *cue sarcastic claps***

**I say this every time but I really am sorry :( and it gets worse :'(**

**I am going to be away for the next 8days without my laptop *sobs* and without Internet *sobs for several minutes* **

**that means waiting a little longer for me to update again :( but after that I promise I will try my best to stop being lazy and actually start writing again :) **

**I really don't deserve you guys, so thanks for bring so patient with me :D I really love and appreciate all of you :D**

**ok soppy bit done and on with the chappie!**

* * *

Far below London, a tall, slim figure in a dark clock stood beside a small girl and tried to repress a yell of frustration as he stared up at the tunnel the four (plus dragon) had vanished through.

"Pitch, dear I will not be like this for long, will I?" Gothel, who now barely reached up to Pitch's waist, tugged at the Nightmare King's hand.

"I assume that unless you find something to reverse the effects, then you will age as humans do and as I do not want a young child following me around you had better hope that you find something soon."

"I helped you! Why won't you help me?!" Gothel screeched, her young lungs giving her quite a loud voice.

Pitch winced before clamping his hand over her mouth.

"That for one is why I will not help you and you got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out of it."

Gothel drew herself up and faced Pitch.

"I saved you, when your nightmares attacked you and left you for dead in your own lair, I saved you, you owe me, Pitch and I have come to collect."

The Nightmare King stopped and turned to face the small girl.

"This, your problem was caused by your own greed, my problem was created by my need to be… never mind, I will help you because you did help me but once you are back then you are gone unless I say otherwise and the debt I owe you will be null."

Gothel tilted her head to one side and considered Pitch.

"Ok deal, but I don't want to be much older, only a little bit a few years, understand?"

Pitch merely held back a growl and stomped away into the shadows.

"I will be back soon, I know someone who can help wait here and don't touch anything… I know what small children are like."

Gothel sighed deeply before settling down to wait. Typical Pitch, he had the fix to her problems but had kept this knowledge from her.

Pitch emerged from the shadows and stepped into a shady room.

He looked around, the room hadn't changed one bit, books lined the walls from door to door and several ladders leant against the walls, obviously used to reach the very top book shelves.

"December, I need your wisdom, I have a friend with a slight dilemma."

As soon as Pitch had spoken a small girl with bright red hair and dark brown eyes emerged from behind a large stack of books.

"Hello Pitch, haven't seen you around for a while, rumours were that you tried to take over the world? How did that work out for you?"

The girl smirked and Pitch had a feeling that she knew full well what had happened to him and was taunting him.

"I think you know, now can you help my friend?"

"You haven't told me what is wrong with your friend yet."

The girl, December, sat and listened in silence as Pitch explained Gothel's problem.

When he had finished speaking she stood and pulled one of the many ladders across and quickly scampered up the bars to the top.

While she searched along the shelves for whatever book she was after, Pitch browsed the books on the lower shelves.

No one but December knew of Pitch's secret love for fiction.

His fingers brushed the spines of the books.

'Artemis Fowl'

'Hunger Games'

'Sherlock Holmes'

'Harry Potter'

Pitch had, during his very long life, read thousands upon thousands of books, met dozens of authors (in their nightmares but hey it still counts) and had even influenced a few.

Pitch pulled out one book, settled down and began to read.

The book had soon sucked him in and he was deaf and blind to the rest of the world.

It took a non-too-gently slap from December to rouse him fully.

"Hey bookworm, I got you this." December handed Pitch a thick, dusty very old looking book.

"Your 'friends' cure is on page 123, the supplies will all be displayed out front, really though how do you get friends?"

Pitch glared at December. Unfortunately the girl rarely slept and when she did it wasn't for long so Pitch held no real fear over her.

"Did you follow her home?"

Choosing to grace the question with a response Pitch took the offered book and swept from the room, casting the book he had been reading one last look, he would have to look for it in children's room next time he went visiting.

December was right, everything Pitch needed was on display and within minutes he had everything he needed.

"Thank you December."

"Pleasure Pitch."

The red-haired girl watched as Pitch stepped back into the shadows and lifted one hand in farewell.

Pitch stepped out behind Gothel causing her to start slightly as she turned around to face him.

"You have been ages! Did you get the the stuff? Can you turn me back?"

"One question at a time. I have the stuff and it should turn you back, no promises though.

Gothel shook her head, making her dark hair bounce around crazily.

"What do we do?"

Two and a half hours later and finally after mixing various fruits and herbs together and cooking it there was a dark liquid in front of them. Looking rather ominous as Gothel prepared to drink it.

"This will work won't it? It had better or else's your 'friend' is gonna find an large number of frogs deciding to move in."

Pitch rolled his eyes and Gothel took this as her cue to drink.

Her eyes widened as the liquid ran down her throat and she squeezed them shut as she swallowed the last of the foul tasting drink.

For a minute or two nothing happened but then a dark blue light surrounded Gothel, blocking her from Pitch's sight.

"Gothel? Gothel? You ok?" Pitch to his credit tried to get rid of the blue cloud but only succeeded in spreading it.

After hearing a reassuring shout from Gothel, Pitch settled down to wait. He didn't have to wait long as just five minutes after Gothel had disappeared behind the blue cloud, it began to disappear and Pitch could make out a face.

His mouth fell open in surprise and he stared in shock at the figure emerging form the disappearing cloud.

* * *

**yes I know. Horrible ending and not much of a chappie either :/ sorry :( thought it was better to update something now :( **

**Anyway December. Random character loosely based on me (I absolutely adore the name December, don't judge I love it) and I have red hair and brown eyes. I know a lot of you don't like OC so she won't be in it again (unless you all want her to be) so don't worry anyone! **

**Please review if you think I deserve it! And follow and favourite if you haven't all ready :) **

**and I will see you all in 8days :D goodbye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are amazing! seriously i am so bad at updating and yet you still read my fic :') thanks to all my readers!**

**Sorry but this one is kinda short and not terribly exciting :( i'm sorry**

**Please review anyway (if you think it deserved it) and hopefully the next update will be sooner and better**

* * *

Hiccup felt different. Not a bad different, but it wasn't really a good different either.  
It had been almost a week since Rapunzel, Merida and Jack had gone their separate ways and Hiccup missed them. He missed the constant rivalry between Merida and Jack and he missed the gentle kindness of Rapunzel. Sure he still had Toothless but it was different, Toothless was his best friend and they could communicate to some extent but they couldn't carry out a full conversation and talking with the three other seasonal spirits had been the first non-one-sided conversation Hiccup had for several decades.  
Now they were gone and he wasn't sure how long it would be before he saw them again.  
After he and Merida had rescued Jack and Rapunzel from Pitch, the four of them had been promised that something much worse was on its way, also Hiccup had trouble believing that MIM would go to all the trouble of getting them to together just to have two of them be kidnapped because they were together, no. Pitch was planning something much worse and whatever it was, MIM had felt that the four seasonal spirits would be needed to defeat it.  
"No pressure there then, hey bud?" Toothless rumbled deep in his throat and Hiccup took that for an agreement.

"Come on then bud, time to spread a little autumn cheer!" Hiccup touched Toothless's side and the Night Fury took off.

On the other side of the world Jack was sitting knee-deep in snow outside the North Pole. He had already been inside and had answered all of the Guardians many questions about the spirits and what had happened while he was away but now he needed time to think without the hustle and bustle of North's workshop all around him, hence him sitting in the snow.

After meeting his fellow seasonal spirits, getting kidnapped, along with Rapunzel, and tortured by Pitch and Gothel then being rescued by Hiccup and Merida, everything back at the Pole seemed a bit dull and uninteresting. Not that he wanted to be tortured again, not at all, but he had enjoyed the company and the thrill.

Now he was back he found himself missing the company of Hiccup, Rapunzel and surprisingly even Merida.

"Jack, sweetie, are you ok? You've been out here for a while."

Jack jumped slightly as he heard Tooth's voice behind him.  
"Yea I'm ok, just…" Jack found he was unable to explain how he was feeling to Tooth and instead of trying he just remained silent.  
"You miss them" Tooth put her hand on Jack's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, you will see them again and now that you have shared one adventure together Manny is bound to see how good a team you are and put the four of you together again at some point."

Jack smiled, Tooth having succeeded in her mission to raise his spirits.

"You and the others don't mind do you? That I might be spending more time with them in the future."

"Of course we don't sweetooth! As long as you like spending time with them then us four will be happy as well, don't worry."

"Jack I know you love the snow and the cold but can we please go back inside? North just made hot chocolate."  
Jack smiled widely and sprang into the air, Tooth following. He could never resist North's hot chocolate (although it wasn't really hot chocolate when he drank it as it always froze as soon as he touched the mug)

Jack wasn't worried about Pitch's plans, knowing that he had both the Guardians and his fellow seasonal spirits ready to fight with him.

After being kidnapped and discovering that her fake mother was still alive, Rapunzel hadn't been too keen on being alone and so when Merida left Hiccup and Jack she had gone with her.

The two female spirits had gotten to know each during that time and although neither would ever admit it aloud they were both glad that Manny had forced the four together, otherwise despite their very long lives the four would never have gotten together otherwise.

Despite being near enough immortal the four had never properly interacted so suddenly being forced together by Manny had been for the best even if it had resulted in Jack being tortured and her having to face past emotional trauma…

Apart from that though it had been good and Rapunzel wasn't scared for what was to come, not with her new friends by her side.

* * *

**Told you it wasn't very exciting :(  
Hope you enjoyed it regardless of that**

**I need help, i am trying to think of a new villain for this as Pitch is leaving the picture :( Please leave suggestions in the review box! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long :(  
Hope you enjoy and please leave your thoughts in the review box :) **

**Meh not to pleased with this chappie :(**

* * *

Gothel lifted the mirror to her face for what must have been the fiftieth time. Thanks to the recipe Pitch had gotten from December, she was no longer a small child instead she was maybe early twenties (that was the problem with age spells after using them you could never know your exact age.)  
Gothel ran her hand across her flawless face, marvelling at the smoothness.  
"If you are done admiring yourself, Gothel, then I would appreciate some help over here."  
Gothel turned to Pitch, who was talking in low tones to his nightmares, with his back facing her. Gothel grinned wickedly before sending a wave of magic in Pitch's direction.  
The magic hit Pitch square in the back, sending the Nightmare King toppling head over heels into the crowd of nightmares.  
Pitch rose slowly and turned to face Gothel.  
"I see, so I help you and you betray me, but you forget one thing, witch, I am far older than you and you are in my home, surrounded by my nightmares, tell me where is your advantage?" Pitch summoned a large ball of nightmare sand in his palm and his nightmares gathered around him, snorting and rearing.  
"My advantage? My advantage is on his way and you will regret challenging me when he arrives."

Pitch snorted and sent his nightmares forward.

Gothel calmly watched as the nightmares charged towards her, she had no fear of them and Pitch knew it.  
Seconds before Gothel was trampled by dozens of nightmares a light erupted in the centre of the room and the nightmares screamed as the light touched them.  
Pitch watched in horror while Gothel looked on with a smile. Just seconds after it appeared the light began to fade and soon disappeared completely. Leaving nothing but flecks of dark sand on the floor.  
"What a shame, it was quite an impressive army you had there, Pitch." A voice sounded causing Pitch to spin around as he searched for its source.  
"Oh have I confused the Nightmare King? Or better yet, have I scared the Nightmare King?" Pitch opened his mouth in a snarl and quickly formed a few nightmares as defence.  
"Pathetic!" The voice bellowed and another flash of bright light took out the new nightmares as quickly as it had the first lot.

This time when the light began to fade it left behind it a dark shape, right inside the heart of light.

Both Pitch and Gothel shielded their eyes before leaning in for a closer look.

A figure covered in a dark black cloak, with a dark purple lining stood in the centre of light.  
Gothel slowly lowered her head as the figure came closer.  
"Thank you Gothel." The women brushed the top of Gothel's head with her fingertips.  
"Now then Pitch, what to do with you? I am afraid that you are no longer needed, Gothel and I can destroy the four just fine without your help and come let's admit it; men are just no good at taking over the world."

The woman came closer to Pitch and as she did he could see her face properly.  
Her skin was very pale, almost translucent, she had very fine features and looked somewhat like the porcelain dolls he would often see in the bedrooms of young girls but that was where the similarities ended. Her hair was raven black but her eyes were her most startling feature. They set her out as being most definitely not human, and although Pitch was a being who didn't scare easily the extraordinary, amethyst colouring of her eyes and the violence that was hidden in them was enough to send a chill down his spine.

"Hmmm what to do with you…" The woman tapped her long nails against the side of her face as she regarded Pitch.  
"We could just kill him now and save ourselves the trouble later on." Pitch shot Gothel a murderous glare, after all he had done to help her she betrayed him so easily.  
"No the Nightmare King deserves something a bit more special than that."

"I have one request before you kill me."  
"We aren't going to kill you Pitch, well not just yet anyway, but what is your request?"

"I am told your name and who you are so that I do not die ignorant."

"I have told you that you are not to be killed just yet but very well I shall fulfil your request, my name is Kayos and well I don't wish to ruin the guessing game so as to who I am I shall leave that up to you to guess."

The woman, Kayos smiled at Pitch before clapping her hands together in delight.

"I know what we will do, you shall be trapped down here; in your own lair until such time as I see fit to kill you doesn't that sound perfect!"

Pitch backed away slowly, his mind desperately searching for a way in which he could escape from this encounter relatively unharmed.

"Gothel tie him up, good and tight we don't want him getting away."

Pitch snarled at Gothel as she conjured a long length of chain seemingly from thin air and approached him with it.  
As she came closer a dozen nightmares took form, protecting their master.

Within minutes Pitch's nightmares had been returned to the shapeless form of black sand and he was tightly bound in chains.

"Thank you Gothel." Kayos smiled down at the bound Nightmare King.  
"I thought we might keep you around for a little while before I tire of you but I will kill you, oh and I will tell the little winter spirit that you said hello when I kill him and his friends."

Kayos grinned wickedly at Pitch and for once in his long life, Pitch felt fear prickling at him and he found he did not envy Jack and his friends if Kayos was coming after them.

* * *

**Chappie after this will have Jack and the others in :)  
Thanks to everyone who left ideas in the box :D  
Hope you like my villain :/ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Again I am so so sorry that this took so long to be updated. **

**Hope you enjoy anyway and please leave a review or two :P **

* * *

It had been just over a month since the four had gotten together for the first time and Jack was beginning to go stir crazy. He still visited his believers and spread snow around the world but after having an adventure with the other three he found that he was longing to escape the monotonous pattern that his life had started to take.  
"Jack come inside, the others have arrived and the meeting is about to start. "Jack sighed and followed North indoors.  
"Jack! Hi" As soon as he stepped through the door he was attacked by Tooth who after greeting him, immediately stuck her hands into his mouth and carefully examined his teeth.  
"Well done sweetooth they are still sparkling like fresh-fallen-snow!" Jack smiled at Tooth, well used to her antics.  
Sandy's and Bunny's greetings were a lot less exuberant (and quieter) and soon all five Guardians were seated and sharing their latest tales.

Half way through Bunny's thrilling story about his new paint designs a beam of moonlight shot through the windows and immediately silenced and illuminated the room.

"Manny has something he wishes to tell us." North stated, rather unnecessarily.  
The five leaned closer to the moonlit floor and watched, entranced as images appeared.  
First there were four figures, the first of which they all recognised as Jack and then another figure that they vaguely recognised as Hiccup and then Jack pointed out Merida and Rapunzel.  
"Finally! Manny must want us to come together again, Pitch must be trying to come back." Jack couldn't hold back a huge smile as he realised that this meant escaping the boredom that had taken over his life recently and seeing his friends again.  
"It hasn't even been a month yet! How can Pitch have returned that quickly?" Tooth turned to Jack, concern written all over her face.  
"Yea well we didn't exactly 'defeat' him as such." Jack grinned awkwardly at the others.  
"I may have edited the story a little when I told you guys. Rapunzel and I didn't even fight Pitch instead we were kinda, sorta kidnapped by him and had to be rescued by Merida and Hiccup." Jack finished his sentence in one breath before looking away, embarrassed.  
"So you and Pitch didn't have a big epic throw down?" Bunny looked at Jack and seeing the immortal teen's embarrassed blush he couldn't hold back a laugh.  
Tooth and North, however were a little more serious.  
"How long did Pitch have you? Did he hurt you? Did he hurt Rapunzel? How did Merida and Hiccup get the two of you out? Jack what happened?" Jack held his hands up against the onslaught of questions.  
"Whoa, whoa, one at a time. Well I would answer all of your many questions but obviously Manny has different plans for me." Jack whispered to the wind and immediately soared over to the ever-open-window and with a mock salute and a cocky smile drifted out the window. Leaving shocked and worried Guardians behind him.

Jack was still chuckling as he landed atop of Big Ben. After their last adventure Hiccup had made them all agree to meet on top of the iconic landmark if ever they received messages that they were to get together again.  
Now that it had happened Jack was hoping that Manny had sent the memo to the other three, or else he was going to be in for a long and rather pointless wait.  
Luckily though Manny had decided to notify the others as Jack had only been there for a short while before he saw the tell-tale dark shape of Toothless in the clouds and then soon after the gleaming red and blonde of Merida's and Rapunzel's respective hair.  
"Jack! Manny sent us a message! Something is coming." Rapunzel, in her excitement tumbled from the sky and crashed into Jack, who was balanced precariously on the edge of the building, they would have both gone over if Jack hadn't reacted quickly and called to the winds.  
"Sorry, im just, it's just, sorry." Rapunzel blabbered and blushed furiously whilst the other three laughed.  
Once the laughter had died though, it was all serious.  
"Did Manny give any of you clues as to what Pitch is planning? A hidden hint or a little nudge in the right direction?"  
"Hiccup no, he didn't say anything to us, what about you? Did he say anything to you?" Hiccup shook his head and the four fell silent.  
"Great so yet again Manny tells us to meet up and tells us nothing about why we have to meet up so suddenly and randomly, that's just typical super helpful MIM for you." Jack snapped sarcastically, glaring up at the empty sky.  
"So what? We just hang around until Pitch makes an appearance or…"  
Merida stopped mid-sentence as the shadows that covered parts of the tower began to contort and bend before a shape emerged slowly from them.  
A slim, dark woman, dressed in a long black cloak appeared from the shadows.  
"I really must speak with Pitch about him sorting out his shadow travel for me that was not at all comfortable." She turned slightly to face them before laughing in a particularly scary and slightly disturbing way.  
"Oh my dears you are in so much deeper than you realise, it is quite adorable actually, watching you." When she received no reaction to this she laughed again, louder and if possible, even more disturbed.

"Oh where are my manners I am Kayos and you must be Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida, how adorably quaint."  
The four sensed that this woman didn't want to wish them well and were immediately on their guard. Toothless began to growl deeply, Merida lifted her bow to her shoulder and knocked an arrow, Jack pulled his staff closer to him and Rapunzel… lifted her beloved frying pan above her head in preparation to fight.  
"Oh you are so sweet but I am afraid that the four of you together even with your oversized gecko, couldn't hope to defeat me so bit of advice. Give it up." The woman looked at them and they noticed for the first time her glowing purple eyes and the sight sent unwanted shivers down their spines.  
"I know that you were expecting Pitch but I am afraid that Pitch is a little… tied up right now so you get me instead and I am not as easily gotten rid of. Men huh, they can't do anything can they." This last comment was aimed at the two girls and while Rapunzel continued to glare Merida gave a tiny smile before resuming her stony face.  
"I am going to be leaving now but remember my warning. Do not interfere with my plans or you will regret it. Bitterly."  
The shadows began to move again and Kayos moved to step into one but before she did Jack moved forward suddenly.  
"Wait! Pitch what did you do to him?" The others stared at Jack surprised that he would care.  
"If I were you little Jack Frost, I wouldn't be worrying about others right now, I would be worrying about myself and how long I had until my immortality suddenly and violently expired." Jack stepped back into the safety of the others and tried to hide the fear he suddenly felt.  
Kayos stepped back and once again the shadows started to twist and turn until Kayos had vanished behind a shield of moving, black shadows until finally they stopped moving and turned back into non-moving black shapes, leaving no signs of the woman who had been there just seconds earlier.  
A tense silence followed as everyone processed what had happened, worked on accepting what had happened and then tried to find words.

"Well that was…" Hiccup was the first to speak but for one the smart autumn spirit was at a loss for words.  
"Terrifying, traumatic, disturbing?" Luckily for Hiccup, Jack was ready with a helpful supply.  
"This is just perfect, instead of having to deal with Pitch, who we know we can defeat we know how to deal with that psycho lady… fantastic just fantastic."  
"The Guardians might know something we could go and check in with them and discover if they do know who this Kayos person is."

That was soon decided to be the best plan and the four flew together to the North Pole, hoping that the four ancient Guardians would be able to help them.

* * *

**Meh :/ Not sure how Kayos turned out in this chappie what did you all think of her?**


End file.
